Mike
Mike is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage Mike first arrived to the island in the episode Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the yacht with Zoey, and automatically appears to be attracted to her, as does she. After Chris had blown up their ship, he nearly drowns due to Staci pulling him underwater to save herself, but Zoey quickly acts and manages to save them both. After this, he is the first to use the Confession Cam and states that Zoey is "super nice" and wonders if a girl like her would go out with a guy like him and hopes that his condition doesn't ruin it like it does everything else. Later, while he and the other campers are sitting on the beach, he is shown sitting next to Zoey and stares at her admiringly. After the teams are chosen he is the first to notice that things are being referred to toxic waste. During the challenge, one of his multiple personalities is shown for the first time, an old man named Chester. He doesn't return to his original self until Zoey calls out his name for help when she is about to slip off the bottom of the totem pole their team is riding on. He quickly helps her back on, telling her to hang on, which she does while flirting with him. After he and the rest of his teammates arrive at the cabins and win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed, he is last seen being carried by Zoey. In Truth or Laser Shark, Mike is in his bed sleeping and shifting into Chester. Chester complains about the youth, and Mike is shown to be able to talk to each of his personalities since he tells Chester to quiet down. While walking to the challenge area, he and Zoey talk about action movies, he then tells her that if she likes Ultimate Kick Boxing that he might have to marry her. At the first part of the challenge, Mike tries to get out of it, not wanting people to know about his disorder, although Jo stops him before he can make a break for it. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey gives Mike the maggot and they hold hands and stare at each other, but this stops when the maggot vomits on Mike. Mike jumps over the obstacle course by shifting into Svetlana, a Russian gymnast. When Cameron questioned how Mike was able to perform such a feat, Mike just laughs and hands over the maggot. In the end, Cameron wins it for their team, keeping Mike safe from elimination. In Ice Ice Baby, Mike is eating in the mess hall next to Zoey telling her he likes waffles, and switches to Chester when hit by a spoon. Zoey thinks it's cute, although Jo calls him out on being weird but compliments him on his athletic skills when he is Svetlana. He then admits in the confessional that he has Multiple Personality Disorder and says he is trying to tame is alternate personalities. When the rat in the mess hall begins to use its telekinetic powers, it scares all of the contestants out of the dining room, except Mike who is tossed out and and crashes to the ground. During the capture the flag snow fight, his teammates try to figure out how to call out Svetlana again, but he denies telling them anything. Cameron tricks Mike into turning into becoming Svetlana and Jo flings him over to the opposite fort in order to capture the flag. Over there, he switches to a new personality, Vito, which causes him to tear off his shirt and act egotistical. This repulses Zoey, but Anne Maria finds herself attracted to this new personality. After Scott melts his team's own fort, Chris discovers Mike with the flag, giving the Maggots the victory. In Finders Creepers, Mike initially spends his time with Zoey before she is captured by the "giant mutant spider".In the midst of the challenge, his Vito personality re-emerges when he is alone with Anne Maria. Anne Maria is immediately excited to see Vito, and latches on to him. The two make out for the rest of the episode. Cameron, focused solely on the challenge, sees the two make out, much to his dismay. As they reach the cave with the giant spider, despite his efforts to stop the two, Mike luckily changes into Svetlana, due to hearing Zoey's cries for help, in an attempt to save her from the web. Mike is seen talking to his other personalities in his sleep in Backstabbers Ahoy!. During the challenge Mike is pumping air so Jo can breath and explaining to Zoey that him kissing Anne Maria was a misunderstanding. Vito comes out when Zoey accidentally rips off Mike's shirt during a fight between her and Anne Maria. Vito manages to punch a shark and later Svetlana made an appearance to ring a bell. After the challenge Mike seemed to return to himself. Mike is showed wanting to use the restrooms alongside Cameron in Runaway Model, but the girls would not let them in. Mike tried to compliment Zoey's hair, but she is still confused and hurt by Mike from the previous episodes. Mike manages to catch a frog for the model catching challenge, but it teleported away from him. When trying to save Lindsay, Chester made an appearance to do Jo's make up. After the Maggots won, Jo threw barrels at Mike for messing up her make up while Mike was confused on why she was throwing barrels at him. Mike seemed uneasy when Scott talked to Zoey when Jo and Scott switched teams. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, the episode begins showing Mike, along with the other campers confused on where their breakfast is located. After being tricked, he, along with the other contestants are taken to a mine for the challenge. In the mine, Mike finds a hat which he thinks is cool. Once he puts it on, another one of Mike's personalities, Manitoba Smith appears and leads the challenge for the Mutant Maggots, until he and Cameron are separated from Zoey, Anne Maria, and Scott. Later Mike returns to himself and carries Cameron as a thanks for waking him up earlier. Then, Mike and Cameron reunite with Zoey and Scott and they left to locate Anne Maria as a team. Mike was first to grab the Golden Chris. However, seeing as Cameron and Zoey were in trouble, gave Scott the statue so he could save them. After the challenge, Mike noticed that the challenge was really Chris' plan on avoiding trouble with the Environmental Protection Agency. Cameron asked Mike if he had Multiple Personality Disorder, which caused Mike to worry. Cameron offered to help Mike with his condition and thus solidify a friendship. When Brick was voted off, Mike, Cameron and Zoey saluted him as thanks for saving them in the mine. Design Mike's design is one of the most changed designs of the show, along with Cameron, Zoey, Dawn and Dakota. His previous design consisted of a long green shirt, black pants, blond spiky hair, dotted eyes, and a light skin color. However, his design was recolored, with a long teal shirt, long blue pants, tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I guess I get along with everyone I like to help… You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! *'Q: Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) A': In my day, we made our own music! Color? We never had colors! The world was black, white and grey! There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Well, um… I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I... *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Hey, hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I got my own body shop, big house and… Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Depends who is at the wheel, I guess. Audition Tapes In Mike audition, he talks about why he should be on Total Drama; for one he has a lot of talents to offer. He can be agile and graceful, but also tough, scrappy, and a king's senses of a wilderness survivor, he's ready to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, not caring what his doctor says. He then repeats himself, and says psychiatrist, but he messes up again and asks for a do-over. Trivia *Mike may be similar to Paper from Inanimate Insanity, both having alternate personalities and defeating them in the end in similar ways. *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike is described as the multiple personality. *According to Todd Kauffman, Mike is supposed to be "crazy" in the season. *According to Todd Kauffman, he will be involved in some sort of triangle between himself, Anne Maria, and Zoey. *Mike's biography hints at his various personas which he uses throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Mike is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The second is Zoey and she is directly after him. *He and a previous Total Drama contestant, Cody, are the only contestants to have a gap between their teeth. Heather has one also, but it's been replaced. *Mike is the only contestant, the other being Trent, is Total Drama history to have a disorder. *Mike doesn't just change personalities when he is awake; he does it in his sleep as well. *Mike's personalities shown so far are: **A nice and slightly awkward teen (dominant personality). **An old man by the name of Chester (Activated when frustrated) **A Russian gymnast named Svetlana (Activitated when there is a need for athletics or when someone mentions gymnastics) **A cocky, muscular man with an Italian accent by the name of Vito (Activated when his shirt rips off) **A parody of the crocodile hunter with the name sd Mantioba Smith (Activated when he puts on a hat) *Some of Mike's alternate personalities give him abilities he would not normally have (E.G impressive acrobatics). *Mike's original design is similar to Teletoon's animated series main character, Jimmy Two-Shoes. **Coincidently, they are both voiced by Cory Doran. Gallery Image:MikeHQ.png|Mike's previous design. Image:MikeTDROTI.png|Mike is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:mikepromo.png|Mike Mike As Chester-1-.png|Mike as Chester Mike-Svetlana-1-.png|Mike as Svetlana Mike As Vito-1-.png|Mike as Vito Tdri mike 174x252-1-.png|Mike Mike (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Mike Zoey flirting with Mike.png|Zoey asking Mike if he has a girlfriend. The New Gwen and Trent.png|Mike and Zoey in the opening sequence. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Mike on the beach with the other contestants. Image:TDRIpic1.png|Mike is afraid of something, and hugs Zoey in fear. Mike confessional.png|Mike is the first contestant to use the confession cam this season, and talks about Zoey. Tdri2-mike-chester-1-.jpg|Chester sleem in the Cabin. Image:Mwg.png|A maggot vomits on Mike's face. Svetlana-1-.jpg|Mike becomes "Svetlana," the Swedish gymnast. Tdri3-mike-confiesa-1-.png|Mike in the confessional talk Mike's Alternate Personalities. Image:Pic3.JPG|Mike, B, Dawn, Zoey, and Jo, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:ZoeyMike.jpg|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff. Image:MikexZoey.png|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff... Image:Zoey&Mikehill.png|...only to go down with her. 640px-Vito's intro-1-.png|Mike becomes "Vito," the tough Italian guy. Image:Mikewolf.jpg|Mike looking at the moon. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Mike with Cameron, Brick and Jo. vlcsnap-2013-01-02-19h37m41s3.png|Mike and Anne Maria in Finders Creepers Michael ep 5 (1).png|Mike, Cameron and Anne Maria in Backstabbers Ahoy! Michael ep 6 (1).png|Mike in Runaway Model Michael ep 7 (1).png|Mike in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Michael ep 8 (2).png|Mike and Zoey in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-19h32m04s218.png|Mike and Cameron in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Image:Mikemeron.png|Mike and Cameron run around while laser beams shoot at them. Grandcheftauto(5)-1-.png|Mike turns into Chester in the confessional. Michael ep 9 (1).PNG|Mike and Cameron in Grand Chef Auto. Michael ep 9 (2).PNG|Mike in Grand Chef Auto. He's eliminated See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Weirdos Category:Brunettes Category:People who change Brick’s underwear